


The New Matching Holiday Outfits

by firefly124



Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 didn't happen, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, M/M, Sort Of, but also spoilers through 15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Dan's not big on being dragged out to shop for Christmas gifts. He's especially not big on it this year.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380
Kudos: 8





	The New Matching Holiday Outfits

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [matching face masks](https://imgur.com/a/NjLxFNc) for the [AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/).

“You know, I really wish Jack could’ve somehow included cluing the medical folks in that Chuck’s plagues are gone,” Dean said. “It sucks that we’re going to have to wear masks to go shopping with Sam and Eileen. I know you can translate for me, but … it just sucks, man.”

Cas gave a long-suffering sigh and pulled a couple of masks out of his bag. The first thing Dean noticed is that they had clear panels—and holy shit, why didn’t he think of that?—and the second thing he noticed was that they had matching holly patterns on them.

“I’ve even given them the baby shampoo treatment,” Cas said. “That is actually the main reason I was looking into how to prevent fogging.”

“Not gonna lie, that is one weird hack,” Dean said as he took one of the masks, “but it’s awesome that it works. I should’ve known you’d have this covered, babe.”

Cas gave him a lopsided smile. “Of course.”

“Dean, are you two ready to go yet?” Sam yelled.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean rolled his eyes and went out to join them. 

There, at the front door, was Sam, holding another pair of those masks, these ones with trees.

“Everybody ready?” Eileen asked.

Dean held up his mask, loving the way Eileen’s eyes lit up when she saw it. “We’re ready.”

He wasn’t sure if Sam found out about these masks and told Cas, or the other way around, but Dean thought it was awesome that they had this covered.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, these masks are a thing. Shoshanna tweeted about them [here](https://twitter.com/Shoshannah7/status/1296839092215279617) and they can be found [here](https://rafinova.com/collections/adult-smile-mask). (Obligatory disclaimer, I have no financial interest in RafiNova other than that I keep buying their stuff.)


End file.
